


do you always look at me like that?

by bashfulisak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, cute fluff, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulisak/pseuds/bashfulisak
Summary: everyone knows that after a while of being in a relationship, feeling each other's presence is just... normal. until you get caught up in the moment and notice the tiniest detail that you may have forgotten.





	do you always look at me like that?

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE BITCH! thought you saw the last of me? well im baaaack

Everyone knows that after a while of being in a relationship, feeling each other's presence is just... normal. Comforting, calm, reassuring. It's been this way for Isak and Even for God knows how long, them just diddly daddling along with their business in their small apartment that despite it's small space, it's just enough for the two of them to feel content. Nothing ever falls out of place, even if Isak gets stressed about a university exam or Even is tied up in wacky hours at the coffee shop trying to make ends meet for the both of them, it's just how their relationship works. The 'I love you's never falter or lose strength, the hugs on the waist from behind are warm and welcoming, the caressing and pecks are soft and gentle, yet strong and compassionate.   
  
Isak knows every little detail about Even, and Even, in turn, knows every little detail about Isak - the rough patches, the scars, the happy times - it bonds them together in a way that they both understand. Yet, despite everything seeming normal as it is, it only takes a short amount of time for someone to get caught up in the moment and remember the tiniest details they may have forgotten. It happened to Even one day as he and Isak were sitting on their bed, Isak sorting paperwork and Even just lying back and observing. It was quiet, which was how almost all their moments were together on their bed, and they enjoyed it.   
  
Even, however, was per-occupied. Not just with watching Isak sort papers, but the way his hair would become loose and fall from underneath Isak's hat, the occasional breeze from their open windows blowing the strands of hair against Isak's cheek, and then watching Isak brush it away, his eyebrows knitting tight together on his forehead.   
  
"I really hope I can pass at least some of my classes this year," Isak mumbled, continuing to sift through his papers. He had decided to take up biophysics at the Norwegian University of Science and Technology this fall, thus causing him and Even to move to Trondheim. "I knew biophysics was demanding, but...  _this_ demanding?!" Isak continued and he sighed, starting to put away some papers into his folders. Isak turned to Even then, biting his lip. "Was this a good idea?"  
  
Even didn't answer, just stared, almost in a daze, the strand of Isak's golden brown hair almost shimmering in the dim sunlight coming through their windows.  
  
"Even?" Isak called, snapping his fingers to gather Even's attention. Even blinked, clearing his throat.  
  
"What?" He finally replied, and Isak chuckled, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Was moving to Trondheim a bad idea just for school?" Isak asked again, and Even just shrugged, continuing to watch the strand of hair, not meeting Isak's confused gaze. After a few moments of silence, Isak sighed and Even perked up a bit at that, finally meeting Isak's eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Even asked, and Isak folded his arms against his chest.  
  
"Do you always stare at me like that?"   
  
"Like what?" Even raised an eyebrow at that and Isak couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Like _that._ "  
  
"You'll have to be more specific, baby."  
  
"Like you're falling in love with me all over again," Isak answered, his cheeks tinting with a light pink.  
  
Even smiled, giving a shrug. "I just... noticed some things. Things I kind of forgot about even noticing."  
  
"Like what?" Isak asked, leaning back onto his pillows beside Even.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I just got caught up in the moment, I guess," Even admitted, grinning as he leaned down to press a kiss to Isak's lips, causing the younger boy to smile.   
  
"You can fall in love with me again whenever you want," Isak winked, and Even just rolled his eyes.  
  
"How could I resist that, baby," Even laughed, connecting their lips once again.


End file.
